


Who's a Liar?

by nine3rds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Liar Game - Freeform, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mystery, college student!hueningkai, don't worry taehyun's here to save the day, kai is a naive baby and gets involved in some pretty shifty stuff, swindler!taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine3rds/pseuds/nine3rds
Summary: Hueningkai is an honest (and immensely gullible) college student accidentally joins the infamous LIAR GAME, a game where if you can’t pay the price with money, you pay with your life. He’s set to lose, except he gains the friendship of an infamous swindler, Kang Taehyun."Do you trust me?""Are you a liar?"
Kudos: 4





	Who's a Liar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends. I made the mistake of rewatching the J-drama version of Liar Game and got inspired for this awhile ago. I was in a bit of a rut today and started to free-write, so please enjoy this first installment!
> 
> I apologize the typos and grammatical errors. I will be sure to beta the upcoming chapters!

There were, perhaps, many reasons why a mysteriously, unmarked black box would appear in front of anyone’s front door. Perhaps, it was a present from a good friend; maybe, it was a reminder from a parent; it could even be a forgotten package ordered a few months ago - plenty of reasons, but none of those reasons were why there was a mysterious, black unmarked box in front of Hueningkai’s door.

Not only that, but now, there was an exceptionally confused Hueningkai along with that mysterious box.

“But it’s not even my birthday,” Kai said as he lifted the box from the ground. There was more weight on the box than he expected and unfortunately, it only made him more curious than he needed to be. So curious, that he shook the box - there was little movement, which fueled the curiosity he harbored even more. “Maybe it’s from my sister,” he decided as he fumbled around for his keys, “She always liked to be mysterious.”

Kai’s very small, single bedroom apartment looked exactly like what the apartment of a very broke, _very struggling_ college student was: **the bare skeletons of being lived in**. There was a bed, no frame, in the corner of the room and right next to it, there was a coffee table that functioned as everything he needed it to be; there was no room for a desk, but the coffee table was multifunctional enough to be one. An overstuffed bookshelf with books that cost more than a month’s worth of food was next to a single door closet that was filled with more hoodies than anything else. There was a mini fridge filled with drinks and a tower of instant ramen right next to it.

Except today, there was also that mysterious black box.

“Holy shi—,” Hueningkai covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt to silence his surprise. He honestly thought a severed head would have made more sense inside that box than what was _actually_ inside it. His fingers reached for the contents, brushed against it to make sure it was real – he had never seen a billion won before.

After the surprise always comes the hard truth. In Kai’s case, the truth came in a little black envelope with gold calligraphy: **KAI KAMAL HUENING.**

**TO OUR DEAREST KAI KAMAL HUENING,**

**As stated on the outside of the box, if you did not wish to participate in this game, please do not open the box. You may return to sender and relinquish your spot in this round’s game.**

**However, if you are reading this letter then, you have opened the box and have accepted your participation in the game. So, now there is only one thing left to say:**

**WELCOME TO THE LIAR GAME.**

**May the best liar win.**

**The one billion won is yours to keep, if you are able to win the first round in one week. Your attendance is mandatory and if you choose not to participate, please kindly look outside of your window. There should be a man in a fedora across the street, he will ensure your participation.**

**Please arrive at the following address in one week.**

**The game starts at 9:00 AM.**

**You are free to bring anything you think can help you win the Liar Game.**

**Good luck.**

“I am going to be sick,” Kai decided as he laid back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and wondered if the box would just disappear, but this was reality and reality was not so kind. “ _What the heck is the LIAR GAME anyway_?”

* * *

When it came down to things, there was a lot that Kai did not understand but luckily for him, he had one person he could always turn to: Choi Beomgyu.

“Are you fucking stupid?”

Of course, asking Beomgyu never came with ease and Kai should have remembered that. There was an exasperated expression from Kai, but it quickly turned into an annoyed one. Aside from somehow miraculously forgetting that asking Beomgyu came with being teased, he also surprisingly forgot that Beomgyu had a tendency to be so loud.

“Shhh, Beomgyu-hyung,” Kai hissed at him as he tried to reach over and cover the older man’s mouth. It didn’t work – the moment his hand covered Beomgyu’s mouth, the older man licked it. Kai muffled an annoyed sound before he continued, “Please keep it down. I don’t need the whole restaurant to know.”

Beomgyu looked over to their new audience and waved at them. He pointed at Kai and sai,d “He lost a game and bet his monthly food allowance. I’m scolding him. Gambling is bad.” He gave a charmingly apologetic smile to the diners at the restaurant and turned back to Kai. He leaned in and gestured for Kai to do the same before he smacked Kai at the top of his head. “Idiot.”

“I don’t even know what the _Liar Game_ is,” Kai frowned.

“So, you know how I’m basically a pro-gamer,” Beomgyu started, “I heard rumors of this so called _Liar Game_ from some of the players. A lot of them were saying that there’s so much money involved but they’ve never heard of any winners. Last night, Soobin and I were doing a dungeon raid together and we ran into CYJ99 – a very good player by the way, I want to know what he looks like but that’s beside the point. Anyway, he said that someone he knew received a mysterious black box with money in it.”

“Me. I received the mysterious black box..”

“As long as you didn’t open the box, then you’re fine. You can just return it. You didn’t open it right?” Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he waited for an answer.

“Oh …about that.”

“You didn’t.”

Kai waved his hand in front of him and looked over at Beomgyu, “I didn’t read the notice on the box. It was upside down when I opened and then there was money and a letter. I don’t know. I just opened it.”

“Why are you opening boxes without finding out who the sender is to begin with? I don’t understand. What is wrong with you?” Beomgyu let out a frustrated groan, “They were saying that if you open it then you’ve contractually agreed to be part of the Liar Game.”

“But what is the Liar Game?” Kai asked, frustration building up as he looked at Beomgyu, “Beomgyu-hyung, you never told me what it is.”

“Because no one knows,” Beomgyu shrugged, “At least, I haven’t heard anything about it in my circle. I can ask around again.”

* * *

One week was all Kai had to figure out what the Liar Game was.

“What are you about?” Kai said as he nimbly held the letter between his fingers. He’d read and re-read the words again. “A Liar Game, what could this be about?”

 _BZZT-BZZT_.

Kai reached for his phone. A new message from Beomgyu-hyung.

 **BEOMGYU!!!!!!!!**  
MISSION ABORT  
YOU FUCKED UP

Within the second of him reading the message, Kai’s phone came to life. Beomgyu’s contact photo came up, brightly lit and full of urgency.

“Why do you call right after you text?” Kai asked as soon as he picked up, “Wha---”

“You shouldn’t have opened the box, Kai. You should have just left it alone. You’re stuck in that game now and you’re not good at that sort of stuff, you’re awful at it,” Beomgyu’s words were coming out at a mile a minute and Kai was barely able to keep up. “Okay, so I messaged CYJ99 earlier and stared asking him about this. And he said that this whole Liar Game thing is big ol’mess. You should have not opened the box but since you did, you have to play the game or you’re going to get hurt. You either have to pay the money back or you get your world rocked in the worst way.”

“I’m going to die?”

“Why did you jump to that conclusion?” Beomgyu’s voice turned light and then was followed with laughter. He stopped laughing and continued, “But honestly, you might as well. The game apparently changes all the time. So no one knows what’s going to happen. One of the last games was a bluffing card game that led to someone being 312 Billion Won in debt. Kai, you are going to be in so much trouble.”

Kai fell backwards, laying on his bed. He closed his eyes and let out a pitiful groan. The brunette could not afford to be in anymore debt than what he was already in.

“Okay, it’s not _all_ bad news,” Beomgyu’s grin could be heard, even through the phone. “CYJ99 and I are now official party members in the game. Soobin-hyung is too, but that’s beside the point.”

“Beomgyu-hyung, are you okay? You actually said Soobin-hyung?” Kai revealed and started to laugh, “But how is that going to help me?”

“Oh, also, you’re allowed to bring something to help you in the game. CYJ99 joked about it last night and said you should bring that infamous swindler!” Beomgyu continued between bites. “Remember the swindler that’s our age? What was his name? Kang Taehyun? The genius swindler that amazingly conned 500 billion won from so many large companies? He’s getting out of confinement soon. You should ask him.”

“…,” Kai paused as he weighed the options. At this point, anything seemed like it would be better than doing the game alone. If he were to try joining the Liar Game by himself, Kai knew for a fact that he would be the one in debit. “Where is he being released at …?”

“You’re kidding. Hueningkai, you’re not going to talk to a swin—”

“Good night, Beomgyu-hyung!”

* * *

There were a lot of things that college student should be doing. However, no matter how the list written or who it was written by, going to the release of a criminal was not at the top of it. Unless you were Hueningkai.

The current problem was that Kai was not alone. There were so many people gathered around.

“How can a criminal be this popular?” Kai muttered. He was thankful that he could see above the crowd; being tall truly had its perks. “Why would so many people here with flowers and signs too? I don’t understand this at all?”

Except, the moment that the infamous Kang Taehyun stepped out, Kai understood exactly.

Perfectly swept, icy blonde hair and bright eyes with such charm – he looked as if he walked right out of a drama. Even from a distance, Kai could feel himself getting flustered over this man. There was such a cold air about him but that only made everyone even more enthralled. He cast a glance in their direction and the group of people around him swooned – _What was this? Why are they acting as though Park Jimin glanced their way?_ Kai shook his head in confusion.

As Taehyun started to walk away, Kai tried to figure out what to say to grab his attention.

“Kang Taehyun!” He shouted, but just shouting the name wasn’t going to stand out. All of these people were shouting his name as if he was Kim Taehyung; Kai needed to do something else. At the top of his lungs, Kai shouted: “ ** _Have you ever heard of the Liar Game, Kang Taehyun_**?”

At that moment, Kang Taehyun stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked over to Hueningkai, a smirk growing on his lips as he said, “And what about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end of the chapter! I'm thankful that you've decided to read through the whole chapter. I am so thankful and I hope you can enjoy the next installment!
> 
> Thank ya!  
> Appreciate and love ya!
> 
> See you next chapter ~


End file.
